


Terra Troops: The Fall

by Vivian (Bigou)



Category: Bloody Roar, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genetically Engineered Beings, Human, Human Experimentation, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Identity Issues, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Need Beta Reading, Not Beta Read, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, Possession (kind of), Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sexual Identity, Therianthropes, Were-Creatures, Work In Progress, Zoanthropes, Zoanthropy, possession (sort of), therianthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, doing the right thing cost more than you could imagine.<br/>… Especially when your girlfriend don't listen to you, too happy to finally have you back.</p><p>
  <em>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 License.</a></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Therianthropy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154403) by Myths. 
  * Inspired by [Bloody Roar (series)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154406) by Hudson Soft (Konami). 



> Being a fan the Bloody Roar fighting games, and since Hudson/Konami apparently don't remember they're the ones possessing the rights of this series, I started to work on a scenario to be used for a similar game.
> 
> When it became obvious that said game would never be more than a dream, I dropped everything and forgot about it, until recently.
> 
> I still won't be able to make a game out of it, but it doesn't mind I can't do something else out of it, does it? (That said, if willing peoples want to, I'm perfectly fine with them using my work.)
> 
>  
> 
> **This work is licensed under a[Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 License.](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)**   
>  _Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available at<https://plus.google.com/+Bigoukun>._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the title changed and chapters were removed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the title changed and chapters were removed

If you already have read this story before, you know it used to be called Terra Troops: After the Fall instead of Terra Troops: The Fall. You also know it used to have more chapters posted.

The reason is simple: I realised that I should concentrate on the story of my probably-never-going-to-exist game rather than what happen after, if I want it to have the slightest chance to effectively exist. (Plus, who care what happen after, since the game itself don't exist?)

Also, I'm sorry about any ‘engrish’ in the text, but my native language is French, not English, and I don't have anyone to beta me. (The only person who ever proposed to help me his someone I can't communicate with anymore, her I.S.P. blocking my e-mails for some unknown reason.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already have read this story before, you know it used to be called Terra Troops: After the Fall instead of Terra Troops: The Fall. You also know it used to have more chapters posted.
> 
> The reason is simple: I realised that I should concentrate on the story of my probably-never-going-to-exist game rather than what happen after, if I want it to have the slightest chance to effectively exist. (Plus, who care what happen after, since the game itself don't exist?)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about any ‘engrish’ in the text, but my native language is French, not English, and I don't have anyone to beta me. (The only person who ever proposed to help me his someone I can't communicate with anymore, her I.S.P. blocking my e-mails for some unknown reason.)


	2. Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of the story, explaining what is Terra Bio-Tech and how they started producing bio-engineered therianthropic soldiers, commonly called _Terra Troops_.

During the last decades, humanity did tremendous progresses and discoveries in sciences, particularly in genetics and neurosciences.

A company named Terra Labs, thoughts its two subsidiaries Terra Bio-Technologies and Terra Pharmaceutical, is currently the leader in both fields. But like always, this didn't happen with executives playing nice and, between their politics regarding GMOs and their long history producing insecticides and pesticides later discovered as highly toxic, Théodore Delarue, knew he needed a miracle to save his job or, being the current director of Terra Bio-Technologies, never will he work again.

Sure, it wasn't his fault. In fact, Terra Bio-Tech would fare even worse if it wasn't for Director Delarue's constant efforts. But Terra's shareholders didn't care about being the ones who forbade him from stopping the production of their dangerous chemicals, or that it was his predecessors who ordered their creation. Just like they didn't care he wanted more test made on their GMOs seeds, be sure they were safe before marketing them, but was ordered otherwise. All they cared about was that Terra Bio-Technologies was taking all of Terra Labs in its fall, and who's heading it.

Théodore did have proof he wasn't the one responsible, that his presence prevented things to be even worst. But while this may potentially help him avoid prison, being the director when things came out, most peoples would still see **him** as the one who poisoned them all.

So, he needed a miracle, and the only way to make one appear was to become as uncaring as his bosses. After all, between being a jobless good-guy who could end killed by an angry mob or being a true monster who will, at worst, end his life jailed in a VIP cell…

Mr. Delarue presented a surprising, but no less appealing, plan.

To keep appearances, rather than purely shut-off Terra Bio-Tech, the parent company would make a show of owning it mistakes and make it a pole dedicated to develop way of fixing their past misdeed.

Of course, that's only a front for the new Terra Bio-Tech new project, something that every country dream to do since the first time a comic spoke of it, if not even before: creating super-soldiers.

Delarue knew some of his scientists accidentally incorporated part of a rat's DNA to his own, becoming some sort of anthropomorphic rodent. Even more surprising, said scientist seems able to switch between this monstrous look and his old one. While this process can't be used in its current state, the accidental creator having difficulty holding his human shape for long, slowly losing his mind in the process, it sure could be used as an interesting start.

Named GE2S, ‘Genetically Engineered & Enhanced Soldier(s)’, this project would have been condemned quite noisily by every governments if made public. But since it was secret, these same governments encouraged and even financed it, as did every terrorist groups.

One of the thing helping to keep it secret was that few peoples called it GE2S or GEES, and even less know what it stands for. Instead, all they have is silly rumors about a ‘Terra Troops project’ supposedly creating werewolf as such.

Director Théodore Delarue liked this nickname of ‘Terra Troops’, to his French ears it almost sounded like _therianthrope_ , a word supposed to regroup all were-creatures of myths, including werewolfs, but not limited to them. (He always preferred this word to his more common synonym, zoanthrope.)

What wasn't accounted for was that, some day, a teenager searching for his father scientist of a father would stumble on a bunch of those therianthropes, freeing them before they got their brain rewritten to change them into the perfect soldiers they were destined to be and expose the secret of their existence. (He should have used unscrupulous scientists instead of reprogramming the ones already working for him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, **Yes** , the context of this story _is_ partially inspired of the numerous GMOs scandals during these past years.
> 
> Of course, you can notice more classic conspiracy plot blended in it, along with some others. (Who spoke “Evil Corporation”?)


	3. Summary (WiP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange destiny of Phillipe Burns, first human ever to truly care about therianthropes lives.

My name is Léona Runner, but I prefer to be called **Léa**. I'm part of what you call _Terra Troop_ , a being created by Terra Bio-Tech to be some sort of perfect soldier. Thankfully, that plan got thwarted!

Like all therianthropes I can change into an anthropomorphic animal. Me? I can transform into a cheetah as soon as I'm a bit pissed, but the more pissed I am and the easier it is to stay changed. But when I'm downright furious I can also change into a leopard.

I know you think that, being created as a weapon, I grew at an accelerated rate in some sort of artificial vagina, preferably one looking like a giant glass tube, but we're not in a comic. Sure, I learned how to fight since an early age, and before Terra's fall my kin was never encouraged to think by themselves, but we still got some education, starting with how to speak, read and write.

We weren't given any form of affection either, our handlers seeing us as nothing more than, sophisticated weapons, _mere objects designed to kill_. For them, the fact we look human most of the time, that we eat and learn the same way they did, was only some undesired side effect of how sophisticated of a weapon we're supposed to be.

 _Phillipe Burns_ was the first to treat us as peoples. It's thanks to **him** we realized there was more to us than obeying orders and killing, that we had just as much right to live our own life than anyone else. Before him, some of us even believed we truly were mindless, emotionless beings, just like our handlers did.

Like you probably know, Phillipe was searching for his father, a scientist that got blackmailed into working into creating an improved generation of therianthropes for Terra Bio-Tech. (Phillipe wasn't aware of this, back then.) Instead, he stumbled on a group of us.

I can't imagine what it must have been for him, meeting a bunch of peoples trapped in that basement, brainwashed into being obedient soldier. Especially when most of our group was either his age or even younger.

We were the test subject of a new process, one that would have made us 100% obedient to our group's handler. But that needed said handler to be the next person to enter the room, and we got Phillipe instead. I don't know if he's that pure hearted, or if he simply didn't realize we had become his slaves, unable to disobey his orders, but the first thing he did was to commend us to think by ourselves, hence freeing us from his control. (Maybe he did it without understanding what it really means, be it for us or for him.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember how I said this was supposed to be a _versus fighting game_ similar to **Bloody Roar** , don't you?
> 
> That was supposed to be the secret end, the one you could only unlock after finishing the story mode with every characters. At the time, I was seeing said story mode as something similar as the one in the _BlazBlue_ series, (which is particularly funny when you know that, when I first imagined "Terra Troops", BlazBlue didn't exist) but one like in _DoA5_ could work too.


End file.
